Ichiro Ryuu
Ichrio Ryuu is an Angel-Human Hybrid reincarnated into an Angel by the Archangel Gabriel as her "Joker" and is her son as well. He is called the Strongest Angel-Human Hybrid. He is the possessor of The White Order Dragon God, Tharion; wielding the Sacred Gear . Appearance Larcade is a well-built young man with his most noticeable feature being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back. He has sharp orange eyes with an accentuated white design around the crust of them while also possessing one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. He often wears a blue V-neck shirt with a light gray t-shirt underneath it and a dark gray jacket over the t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wears dark gray pants and black shoes. As with other angels, Larcade has 14 pure-white wings that glow with a divine light. Instead of a halo, a large white cross symbol dons Larcades forehead. His clothes also change to wearing a golden-colored kasaya that has a retangular pattern similar to scales that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it. He also wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear Apparel Personality History Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Larcade is widely viewed and considered to be the strongest angel-human hybrid, wielding power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. A testament to his power is the fact that he possesses 12 wings, same as that of Gabriel and Michael. Dulio Gesualdo, who is viewed to be the strongest reincarnated angel with 10 gold wings and considered as a candidate to be a Seraph, has even stated that Larcade is in a completely different class then him. After an unknown period of time, Larcade gained a total of 14 wings which have turned silver with a golden sheen and gained strength comparable to that of a Super Devil. With his power and the power of Draco, he is undoubtedly one of the strongest beings known. Immense Reflexes and Speed: Larcade has extraordinary reflexes as he was able to parry both of Ai's and Hana's attacks while both were in their Balance Breaker and then proceed to completely outmaneuver them. Immense Durability and Endurance: Larcade has shown to possess an incredible resistance to pain as he received several blows from both completed versions of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Scale Mail but emerged without a scratch. Immense Light Weaponry: As a angel, Larcade is capable of easily creating various light-based weapons and attacks. His ability and skill in creating and using weapons of Light is vastly superior to regular Angels, able to create a light-based weapon resembling a cross powerful enough strength to effortlessly kill High-Class Devils and easily injure a Ultimate-Class Devil. He also has been shown to exert an aura of white light surrounding him. Holy Flame Manipulation: By infusing his light with Draco's white flames, Larcade is able to create holy fire which he is then capable of freely manipulating and controlling at will. These flames are powerful enough to match those of Incinerate Anthem and counteract Vitra's black flames. While especially effective against Devils as they are able to slay Ultimate-Class Devils with ease, they are even capable of destroying intangible beings such as ghosts, spirits and souls. The flames are also able to destroy Gods. The only ones the destructive properties the flames are ineffective against are Angels, Great Red and Acnologia. Flight: Being an angel, Larcade can fly using his angel wings Master Magician: Larcade is extremely proficient and talented in using magic in which he has been shown to be skilled in utilizing such as being able to use a healing spell to heal multiple people at once without showing a loss in stamina and use defense magic to protect himself from powerful attacks Equipment : Larcade's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Chaos Claw holds the spirit/soul of the Order Dragon, the True Order Dragon God, Draco, the son of the True Dragon Great Red and the Dragon God Ophis. It is said that when fully mastered it has the power to destroy the latter. . The main ability is Subtract which allows the wielder to subtract an opponents attack and power every 10 seconds without limit. also possesses a secondary ability called Negate, a ability that allows the wielder to temporarily neutralize an opponents attack. * Divine Armor ( : The Balance Breaker of , also know as the Armor of the Dragon God, that manifests a white dragon-themed armor with green jewels while the eye sections are red matching Larcade's physique. It is similar to the Balance Breaker of the Chaos Edge in the way that it is formed but instead of darkness and blue flames, light and green flames surround Larcade before wrapping around his body as it solidifies until forming the Divine Armor. The armor drastically increases his power, abilities, speed, and defense as well as allowing him to survive in the Dimension Gap. In this form, Larcade can use Subtract without the 10-second limit. The Chaos Claw also has an ability called Subtraction Barrier that allows the wielded to create a white barrier that is capable of absorbing attacks and ultimately deleting them out of existence. * Divine Mode (神モード, Kami mōdo): Also known as , it is Alexander's version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast in which he becomes Draco rather then his armor changing. Trivia * Ichiro's first name is of japanese origin and means "first son" Ichiro's surname is of Japanese origin belonging to his father and means "dragon spirit", an reference towards him hosting Tharion. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Skullguy123